Konoha Nights Anthology
by MsKeller
Summary: A series of oneshots with the theme of Night


Date Night

By MsKeller aka Sarah Keller

Warning: This contains boy on boy. You don't want to read anything that pairs Sasuke and Naruto in a romantic relationship, then you are reading the wrong story.

There is another version of this that conatins the lemons. You will need to follow the links on my profile to get to it. This is un-BETA'd right now so there's probably many mistakes due to that but also because parts have literally been cut out. I know a lot of people put the smutty stuff on this site but I've already been accused of defiling young minds on another site so I want to avoid that on here.

This is my very first one-shot so I hope eveyone likes it. Naruto and Sasuke are suppose to be about 18. And before anyone reviews with an "update soon" please note that this is a one-shot. There won't be any updates on this story.

* * *

Sasuke stood next to the mission reports desk doing everything in his power to ignore all the stares. Iruka kept giving him these sideways looks that left the Uchiha feeling like he was just scolded by a sixteen year old's mother. He looked towards the door in time to meet the one eyed stare of his former sensei.

"Didn't you already turn in your mission report?" Kakashi asked setting a scroll down on the table in front of Iruka.

"He did." Iruka answered before Sasuke could say a word.

"Then why are you still here? The silver haired jounin asked.

"He's waiting for Naruto." Iruka answered yet again. Sasuke glared at the man and noticed that he hadn't even looked up from his paperwork. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Kakashi. The former sensei of Team 7 was looking at him with interest. Sasuke blinked at him before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, were we having a conversation?"

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. You should respect your elders, Iruka is only being helpful." Kakashi said with a hidden smirk.

"You're only defending him because you're sleeping with him-" Sasuke had barely spoken the last word when a scroll hit him in the head at terminal velocity. The Uchiha stumbled and came within a breath of landing on his beautiful face. However, he was _Sasuke Uchiha_ and he barely managed to keep on his feet. Righting himself he threw a glare at Kakashi only to see the jounin relaxing against the desk, hand in pockets. Shifting his glare he noticed the pleased look on the chuunin's face. _Iruka hit me!_ Sasuke thought in absolute amazement. Sasuke glared at him furiously.

"Don't think that will work on me Sasuke-kun. I came through your formable years unscathed." Iruka reminded him without ever looking up.

Sasuke decided that this was simply distracting him from the purpose of him being here. As discreetly as possible he tried to fix his hair. He pulled at the hair that had been mashed in by Iruka's projectile; ignoring the giggles a couple of girls were directing his way. Sasuke heard a screech of metal sliding across the floor and resisted the urge to watch Iruka's movements. The academy teacher crossed Sasuke's line of sight, giving him yet another glare, and then was gone.

Kakashi soon followed but leaned in to whisper in the Uchiha's ear. "Smart move, Sasuke-kun." And then the silver haired jounin was gone.

Sasuke let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. There were only two other people in the room; some no-named chuunin who got stuck working the late shift at the mission desk and Shino. Sasuke had no idea why the bug master was here, but he decided it didn't really matter. The Uchiha leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The fingers on his left hand ran over the small box in his pocket in a nervous gesture.

Suddenly the main doors opened with a flourish and a blonde came running into the room.

"SASSUKEEEE! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Naruto ran up to the chuunin at the table and practically forced his scroll into the other man's hands.

"Calm down, dobe." Sasuke said softly, watching the blonde's antics with a small smile. Naruto's head whipped up at the sound of his voice and he broke into a wide grin. Without another word, Naruto glomped the stoic figure and did what Iruka's scroll had not been able to do, topple Sasuke.

"Naruto! You need to sign this and then you can leave." The chuunin said as he leaned over the two teens entwined on the floor.

"OK, Ju. Sorry, Sasuke, just one more second." The two disentangled themselves and Naruto got up to do as told. Sasuke discreetly checked his hair as he picked himself up.

"'K, Sasuke, we can leave now." Sasuke found his hand in a death grip as Naruto pulled him towards the exit. "I'm sooooo hungry. That damn cat was a big pain in the ass."

Sasuke smirked. "That's what you get for betting against Konohamaru."

The blonde grunted. "That little stalker should have never been able to do that. He must have cheated."

"Hn. How many more D-ranked mission do you have to do for him?"

"Two. Let's not talk about that anymore, after all, it's date night!" The blonde was practically jumping up and down in place, while still managing to walk at a hurried pace. Sasuke was impressed.

"Why must you call it that?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. Naruto pouted.

"Because we're going on a date, Sasuke, duh."

"We're going for ramen because you demand we go to Ichiraku at least once a week."

"But it's a date." Naruto pointed out as they neared the ramen shop.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned and ignored his boyfriend's hesitation. After all, the blonde was well aware of the fact that Sasuke looked forward to date night as much as he did.

Sasuke sighed in resignation as Naruto pulled him to sit down next to him at the bar, never once letting go of his hand.

"Two miso ramens, please!" Naruto called earning him a "Hold your horses!" from the old man. Naruto simply blasted him with a brilliant smile before turning to the teen sitting next to him. By this time both of Naruto's hands were wrapped around Sasuke's one. Naruto was forever touching Sasuke in one way or another, probably in an attempt to reassure himself that the other was there. Which was precisely the reason Sasuke never pulled away or recoiled from the blonde's touches.

"Do anything interesting today, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his big blue eyes watching the dark haired teen's every move. Unconsciously Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Nothing much. Broke up a few fights and detained someone on suspicion of being a spy."

"For who?" Naruto asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Another village, it's really nothing new, Naruto. No reason to give me that look." The blonde pouted and turned his head away. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he silently counted down from three. Sure enough, just as he reached zero, the blonde turned back around and smiled.

"Well, then that's all good. Nothing really bad going on at all. Maybe that's why the hag hasn't been giving me any interesting missions."

Before Sasuke could say anything two bowl of ramen were put down in front of them. Naruto had let go of his hand and was already digging into his bowl by the time Sasuke had frowned at his noodles and poked at it. Sasuke really didn't want to talk about Naruto's idea of 'interesting' missions so he decided to simply poke at the ramen in his bowl until Naruto got feed up and ate it himself. It would probably be different if Sasuke could have gotten to go on the mission with the blonde, but he couldn't. His position in the Military Police took up all his time.

"Sasukeee! Why aren't you eating?" Naruto demanded. The Uchiha was torn between smirking at Naruto's behavior or sighing at this song and dance they went through every time they did this.

"Go ahead dobe." Sasuke said pushing his bowl to Naruto with a small smile. Naruto glared at him for a second before digging in and Sasuke had the strong urge to kiss him. Instead he slipped his left hand into his pocket to finger the small box again.

It wasn't long before Naruto finished off Sasuke's bowls and grabbed his hand again. The Uchiha tossed some money on the table, thankful that Naruto restrained himself to only two bowls when they went out together. Sasuke shifted Naruto's hand to his other so that they could interlace their fingers and walk side by side. Once their fingers were intertwined Naruto gave him a squeeze before leading the dark haired teen towards his apartment. With his left hand now free, Sasuke slipped it into his pocket to finger the small treasure inside once again. With his mind made up he tugged at Naruto's hand making the blonde look up at him with questioning eyes.

"Let's go to my place." Sasuke suggested, watching as the blonde's eyes widen and then nod silently.

The Uchiha steered them in a new direction and they walked in silence. The silence was both casual and nervous. They were both used to silences but now the tension between the two left their skin tingling. Naruto's hand tightened around Sasuke's as they drew close to the Uchiha compound gates. For some reason, ever since they became a couple, Naruto got nervous at being around the Uchiha compound. The blonde was well aware that his reaction made Sasuke nervous as well, but he try as he might he could never shake the nervousness. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in comfort as they passed the gates and headed up the main street towards the main house. He had high hopes that Naruto would get over this nervousness.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto shifted and suddenly Naruto found himself tucked into Sasuke's side with the Uchiha's arm wrapped around him. Naruto jumped slightly when he felt Sasuke's hand slip into his right pocket. Looking over at the dark haired teen's face only to see his trademark smirk on his face. Their rivalry reared its head as Naruto decided to give the Uchiha a taste of his own medicine. Slipping his left arm around the other boy he slipped his hand into Sasuke's back pocket, happy that the MP uniform had the pockets. Since Sasuke's wallet was in the right back pocket, there was nothing in the left one to get in the blonde's way. Naruto waited a few second before pinching Sasuke's backside. The Uchiha jerked at the contact and glared at the blonde who had descended into laughter.

"Why dobe, I didn't know you swung that way." The dark haired teens spoke directly into Naruto's ear, his breath filling the small cavern and causing the hairs to rise up all over his body. Naruto gulped before glaring at the other teen, not bothering to point out that Sasuke knew very well what way he 'swung.'

Unable to help himself, Sasuke slipped his hand out of Naruto's pocket and caught the blonde locks that hung loosely around Naruto's face. Naruto smiled slightly as Sasuke's lips pressed against his and the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering wildly. The Uchiha smiled against Naruto's lips before pressing his lips harder against the other teen's mouth. Naruto moaned lightly and pushed his hand into Sasuke's other back pocket. He moved closer until their bodies were pressed together while their mouths moved against each other in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Sasuke shifted his hold on the blonde until his arms were wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. He gave the other teen a quick hug before releasing him.

Naruto let his hands slip out of Sasuke's pockets as he watched the dark haired teen questionably. The blonde was slightly confused; because after ramen the two of them would go back to one of their places and well, do stuff. Naruto blushed when he realized he was slightly disappointed that their kiss didn't lead to . . . stuff. Sasuke smiled slightly before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him into the mansion. They took off their shoes in the foyer before moving to the casual living room where the blonde made himself comfortable.

There were several rooms in the Uchiha main house that looked like they had been lived in, places Sasuke had allowed Naruto to invade and where the darkness of the compound didn't dare penetrate. The casual living room was one of those places. Though the room was clean, magazines, scrolls, movies, and cds filled the shelves and covered the tables. The couch and loveseat had been something of Naruto's choosing since he had refused to make out on the set that had been there before. The blonde had complained that since Sasuke had never used it the furniture was probably infested with god knows what. The over stuffed, bright blue couch looked very out of place compared to the expensive furniture that filled the rest of the rooms. Even when Naruto wasn't here, Sasuke would come down and spend most of his time in this room, especially when the blonde was on missions that took him out of the village. Sasuke would curl up and watch Naruto's favorite movies and will the ghosts away.

It was during one of those nights, with Naruto far away, that Sasuke had realized what he really dreamed of having. Sasuke fingered the box in the pocket again before joining Naruto on the couch. The dark haired teen pulled back when Naruto tried to move closer. The blonde was not happy and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What-" Naruto began only to be cut off by the other teen.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

The blonde was intrigued, Sasuke wasn't smiling anymore and was staring at him with such intensity that he wondered why sharingan hadn't appeared yet. "Then ask."

Carefully, Sasuke pulled the box out of his pocket, exposing the small glossy black box to Naruto's eyes. The blue orbs zeroed in on the box and widened until it looked like they would pop out of Naruto's head.

"Sas-" Once again Sasuke cut off Naruto's words, but this time he did so with his mouth.

With that speed Sasuke was so well known for, the Uchiha had moved across the couch to cover Naruto's body with his own. His mouth covered Naruto's and his tongue pushed past the blonde's lips. Naruto's lips pressed hard against the Uchiha's and his hands wrapped tightly around the body pressing him into the cushions. Sasuke's choppy breath flowed over the blonde's cheeks before those lips clamped down on the tanned neck. The blonde was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. First Sasuke had stopped their make out sessions and wanted to ask a question, and then he had produced that jewelry box only to practically jump him. Naruto wanted to know what was in the box, so much so that his hands moved down to clasp Sasuke's own, only to find that box was no longer there.

Sasuke's hands moved away from Naruto's only to take hold of the blonde's vest. Naruto felt the rough jerky movements of the dark haired teen's hand as he unzipped his vest. Without ever lifting his mouth from the blonde's neck, Sasuke pulled the green vest off of the other. Naruto tried to get his hands under Sasuke's dark shirt but the Uchiha caught them before he could touch skin. Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands over his head with one hands.

"Stay." Sasuke whispered against the blonde's ear. Naruto shivered slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Duh, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere yet." Sasuke shook his head as he pulled back slightly. He looked deep in Naruto's blue eyes before leaning down to kiss the blonde softly.

"Stay forever." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. The blonde stilled as he tried to decipher what it was that the Uchiha was asking. His wide blue eyes watched Sasuke's face, taking note of every minute detail.

"What's in the box, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke hesitated before digging his hand into the couch and pulling the box out from where he had stuffed it between two of the cushions. He leaned back and opened the box, showing Naruto what was inside. Sitting on a plush velvet cushion was a long silver chain and a silver ring. Naruto pulled the chain out of the box only to watch the ring swing back and forth from the necklace. Catching the ring in his hand, Naruto inspected the ring. The first thing he noticed was the Uchiha fan engraved on the outside. On the inside two words were engraved. They read, _Mine Forever_.

"It has two meanings." Sasuke said, watching Naruto read the engraving. The blonde nodded.

"It means that you're mine forever."

"And hopefully . . ." Sasuke trailed off, his eyes locked on Naruto's face.

"That I'm yours, Sasuke. Yours forever." Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

The Uchiha was so ecstatic that he pressed back, hard. They collapsed into the couch, their mouths warring against each other. Naruto's hands came up to grip the long dark locks of his lover. He still clasped the necklace in one hand and as that hand moved through Sasuke's hair, the ring brushed against the pale teen's neck. Sasuke shuddered at the feel of cold metal and knowing that it was the ring he had given to Naruto only made him shudder more. The Uchiha pulled the blonde against him, crushing him in his embrace.

"I love you, Sasuke." Near black eyes widened before pale arms wrapped Naruto's shoulders.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said nuzzling Naruto's mouth with his own. "And I get to keep you."

* * *

Now everyone repeat after me . . . awwww.  
Hope you liked. 

Fin


End file.
